Miss Lead Love
by Amura Natia
Summary: Duo Finds a lost friend and Falls in love with her... What happens to Ava's feelings about Duo? Disclaimer: I do not won Gundam Wing! I am just a fan! Please R
1. Prologue

Miss Lead Love  
  
Ty: This is a new Gundam Wing story!  
  
Amura: I hate stories.  
  
Ty: It is a soft and Fussy so if you like thise please read on! ^__^  
  
Prologue  
  
Ty: I just can't take this anymore!  
  
A young lady falls to her knees. Tears slide down her cheeks. Her hands tremble. She throws down her gun. Blood slithers through her fingers. She looks up at the man she just killed. Every one of her heart beats feels like her last one. Millions of knives are piercing her soul.  
  
Ty: No more killing! I just can't do it anymore!  
  
Dr. Jay: Ty....  
  
Ty: No! Look at what you made me do! Just another one dead!  
  
Dr. Jay: It is not in your hands to control or even mine.... I-  
  
Ty: No! This is just as bad as operation Meteor! One dead.... Many more to kill....  
  
Dr. Jay: I have one last task for you to fulfill.  
  
Ty looks up at the old woman. Her face is filled with rage. She does not want to kill... She does not want to fight.... Or even live. But where else would she go? Ty does not have a home to go to. Her parents were murdered when Ty was just a child. She lived in the Maxwell church for as long as she could remember. Then that day came.... She was lost. Ty had no past and did not want one. She looked at her hands. Small and delicate... Covered in blood. Four words do not escape her mind... What should I do?  
  
Dr. Jay: There are five of them we need to get rid of. Five young boys. They are a danger to us. It is the last thing you will have to do. After this I will set you free. What do you say to that?  
  
Ty: us or you?  
  
Dr. Jay: What?  
  
Ty: (Stands up and looks deep into the woman's eyes) Are they a danger to everyone or just you?  
  
Dr. Jay: (Smirks) everyone in our time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ty: I know Heero has A Dr. J but I could not think of another name.  
  
Amura: See! She is stupid!  
  
Ty: Leave me alone!  
  
Amura: R&R if you dare... 


	2. Chapter 1

Ty: Here is the story! not the prologue!  
  
Amura: Hope you like it even if I don't!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ty's POV  
  
This is not fair! Why do I have to give in to that hag!?!?! Why Can't I just say no! I have the ability to kill her! I could have been done this years ago! No more pain... Suffering... I could have escaped the torture and the.... I can't even say it! I want to throw up when I think of what they did to me! I have no past. I have no present. And so far, no future. I would do anything to escape this but I can't! Why!? ..... I wonder who the innocent people are this time. Too bad they are going to die... I don't care anymore. But did I ever care?  
  
Ty: This will be easy! They are sleeping!  
  
Ty sneaks up beside the first bed. She points the gun to a boy's chest. Before she pulls the trigger Ty looks at his face. His brown Chestnut hair glides down his body in a long braid. Ty looks at him curiously. Somehow he looks familiar...  
  
Ty: who are you.....?  
  
Ty reaches to touch his face. Her heat beats louder... Who are you she keeps wondering. He is calming to look at. All of a sudden ...  
  
Voice: Don't touch him!  
  
Ty: (Looks to her side and holds the gun firmly in her right hand) Who are you?  
  
Voice: Just drop the gun!  
  
Ty: No! Now tell me who are you?  
  
Voice: I am afraid that I just can't do that.  
  
Ty looks puzzled at the young man. He will not tell her who he is even though he has a gun. She keeps the weapon firmly in her hands. A grin creeps across his face. Ty looks behind her and sees three other boys with guns. Still Ty does not lower hers.  
  
Voice: I'll tell you one last time. Drop the gun!  
  
Ty: (Does not drop it) .......  
  
Voice: Fine.  
  
Ty still stares deep into his eyes. Then, suddenly, without warning, there is gun fire! A cold sharp pain goes through Ty's right side. She screams and puts pressure on her side. She lifts up her hand and sees blood. Her own crimson blood dripping from her finger tips. She falls to one knee and then to the other. Everything starts to go fussy.... at that moment, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Ty slowly moves her head to the hand and looks up at a young boy. It was the boy she was going to kill. His blue eyes look down on her with compassion. Ty Tires to speak but nothing comes out.  
  
Voice 2: Who are you? Why did you try and Kill Duo? The girl pushes her hand into Ty's side. Blood pours over her hand. Ty screams as the young woman pushes harder on the wound. one of the guys has to look away. He shivers.   
  
Duo: Stop it Ava! (Pushes her hand off)   
  
Ava: What?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Duo: I know who she is....  
  
(At the hospital)   
  
Ava: This doesn't seem right Duo. We are saving the life of the girl who tired to kill you.   
  
Duo: Well I am not dead!   
  
Ava: -___- Ha ha ha.   
  
Duo: I remember her so well.... We called her Ty. She was the only one who cared about me at the Maxwell church. We were only 12 at the time so it was 5 years ago. She was made fun of because she stood up for me. I was mean to her. But that never made her stop caring. I left for a while and then I come back and the church has been completely destroyed. I find Sister Helen dying. I can't find Ty until sister rolls over and I find Ty caught under a bolder. I thought she was gone... But I was wrong.   
  
Ava: Humph! Did you love her or something!?!   
  
Duo: I did... But I never got the chance to tell her how much I cared. And now she looks more beautiful than ever...   
  
Ava: O.O.... Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.....   
  
Duo: Is something wrong Ava?   
  
Ava: N-n-n-n.....no......   
  
Quatre: Is she awake yet?   
  
Duo: No...   
  
Heero: .... Why did she try to kill us you think?   
  
Trowa: Well at least she tried to kill duo and not me.   
  
Quatre: O well. But duo is still alive. So I think you missed out on that chance anyways.   
  
Ava: Where is Weufi?   
  
Trowa: Does it really matter?   
  
Heero: he is back at his colony. Something about a Nataku...   
  
Quatre: (Looks over at duo and see's him mourning over Ty's body) Guys...  
  
Trowa: What is it?   
  
Heero: I think we should leave Ty and Duo alone for a while....  
  
Ava: Humph.... (Leaves followed by everyone else)   
  
Duo: (A tear slips dowm his face) P-Please don't die. I... Love you...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Amura: Boring!  
  
Ty: No! You just hate romance! ^__^  
  
Amura: Yuck!  
  
Ty: well the people who are reading this will like it!  
  
Amura: Well let them review and tell us!  
  
Ty: Fine! Please R&R! ^__^ 


End file.
